Rainbows and Squids
by CreeperKiller55
Summary: A new girl in Stampy's World is trying to steal Squid's title as, the Super-Duper Party Player. What is he going to do about it?
1. Chapter 1: RainbowPartyBash

**A/N: New story already. Wow.**

_Chapter 1: RainbowPartyBash_

It was yet another glorious and wonderful day in Stampy's Lovely World. Squid was heading to town to buy supplies for his party for Salem.

_Every single day there's something new you can plan for__  
__Every single day there's something wonderful to do!_

_But nothing makes me happy__  
__Like a day that I can say_

_Today I planned a party and it's just for you!_

"Now's it goin' Squid?" a fellow marketer asked.

"Great! Thanks, got any streamers today?" Squid replied. The marketer laughed.

"You betcha! Big party planned?"

"Don't you know it!"

_Don't got much time to gather__  
__All the things I need_

_If I'm really gonna make this party fly!__  
__For today's another day_

_That all of Galaxy City will_ say

**There goes a super party player****  
****iBallisticSquid**

**Every single day there's new we can plan for****  
****Every single day there's something wonderful we can try!**

**But there's nothing that makes us happy****  
****Like a day that we can say;**

**"Today there'll be a party planned by iBallisticSquid!"****  
****There's no other player like him!**

**Nobody that could be****  
****As great (as great)****  
****As fun (as fun)**

**As our super party player, Squiddy!**

"That's me!" Squid jumped up in delight at the banner for Salem's anniversary of when she started playing Minecraft.

"Wow, that banner looks amazing!" a voice squeaked behind him, he turned around and saw a brightly smiling girl with rainbow hair, white jacket and rainbow colored skirt with bright blue eyes.

"Hello! What's your name?" Squid asked delightfully.

"I'm RainbowPartyBash! You can call me Rainbow, I am the best party player around my town too!" Rainbow replied, excitedly. She broke into song.

_The super-duper party player__  
__I__always knew that was the kind of player I would be_

"Me too!" Squid yelled behind the watching crowd.

_When I was just but a little kid, I just wanted to play_

"Like me!"

_But everybody told me,__  
__"Rainbow, that fun just wastes the day!"_

"As if!"

_But when I threw a party and busted out some moves!_

"Uh huh!"

_The players finally saw the light and got into the groove_

"You know it!"

_The super-duper party player__  
__That player is me!_

"And me!"

_You'll never meet another party player quite like Rainbow!_

"Uh, Squid?"

_My parties are all off the hook _

_I never plan them by the book _  
_I start out fun, then whoopsie-daisy _  
_Everybody just gets crazy! _

_Bored of snacks made by your mom? _  
_How about a giant party bomb? _  
_Huge pinatas filled with cake _  
_Or dive into my fruit punch lake! _

_The super-duper party player__  
__That player is me!__  
_

_You'll never meet another party player quite like Rainbow!_

_Oh, when I throw a Rainbow party, be sure to not be lame _  
_And miss my pie fights, wacky kites, and streamers in your hair!_  
_Fizzy drinks, Hawaiian shirts, and brie fondue delight _  
_You know that with RainbowPartyBash, you'll be partying all night! _

"C'mon, everybody! Let's party down with Rainbow!" Salem shouted out

"You're really a certified party player?" Amy asked Rainbow.

"That's right! That's my guarantee!" she replied.

_The super-duper party player, that player is me_

"But what about the super party player named Squiddy?"


	2. Chapter 2: Overtaken

_Chapter 2: Overtaken_

Squid sadly watched as the crowd cheered Rainbow on, leaving the former Super-Duper Party Player behind.

"F-Fine! I'll just go and have fun on me own! Pff... I don't need _guests _to form a great party" he looked down "But I do need friends"

He sulked back into Stampy's house and into his room.

"I guess I shouldn't be the wild and unpredictable Squid Nugget anymore" he mumbled to himself while taking his party hat off.

"The only reason I wear this, is because it says who I am. Not some boring derpy squid who does nothing but sulk in the water!" he sighed and placed his hat next to his bed.

_For all my life, all I've wanted to do _  
_Was make my friends want to smile true _  
_But maybe I was wrong _  
_And iBallisticSquid shouldn't plan parties at all _

_I'll try to get up on my tentacles _  
_And try a different task _  
_I'll find something new to do _  
_There's gotta be more to me than planning a party or two _

Squid is seen trying various different other jobs.

_I put away my party hat, I deflated all my balloons _  
_The bubbles all burst, now what is next for you? _  
_For you... _

"Oh, I remember this one, my first party ever. My whole family was there. And that's Dan's welcome-to-Xbox party. He didn't even expect that one. Oh, look at Ocean! She just looks so excited for this birthday party! Hmm. Dan and Jemma's wedding sure was special, especially once I got a hold of the music" he looked through all of the pictures in his room.

_Oh, look at those happy faces _  
_All the parties that I had thrown _  
_I made them laugh, had such a blast _  
_A smile that's all their own _  
_They loved seeing me, the real Squiddy _  
_Show them the time of their life like they've never known _  
_Like they've never known _

_I've got to get back out there, have to show them that I tried _  
_For there's only one great party player, that is iBallisticSquid _  
_Won't let Rainbow beat me, won't let her get me down _  
_For I am Squid, the bestest party player around! _

Squid quickly took his party hat and put it back on and walked out Stampy's house and headed to Salem's house, where all sorts of things were happening.

"Get ready, Rainbow. To see what I can do"

()()()

Evryone was happy and partying down at Salem's house with Rainbow.

"Hey, have you guys seen Squid around? I need to ask him something" Salem asked Amy.

"No, maybe he's coming" at that moment, right on cue. The door burst open and everyone let out a gasp. Rainbow came down from the stage and looked at Squid.

"What are you doing here, come on join the party!" she offered Squid smiled a bit.

"Sorry, not today. I came here to regain my title" he announced "I challenge you to... A sing off"

"Challenge accepted"

Outiside Salem's house everyone was watching. Including Salem, Amy, Dan, Lee and Stampy.

Squid:

_It's your birthday party, a very special day _  
_I've got a song, it won't take long, I just wanted to say _  
_Happy, happy, happy, happy _  
_Happy, happy, happy, happy _  
_Happy, happy, happy, happy birthday to you! _

Rainbow:

_If you wanna be the life of the party _  
_But you're feeling just a little uptight _  
_Call the doctor, beg and plead _  
_"Doctor, tell me what I need" _  
_Try to put a little rainbow in your knees! _

Squid: 

_Bubbles and balloons, bubbles and balloons__  
__What's a birthday party without bubbles and balloons? _  
_Star-shaped or trapezoid, look what I can do _  
_Only Squid Nugget can make a bubble shaped like you! _

Rainbow:

_Just let yourself go floppy, for now this is your chance _  
_Pretend you have no bones and do the tamed ocelot dance!_

_Hit it Boneless!_

Squid:

_Cooler than a tamed ocelot and tastier than cake _  
_Come on, you, let's party down and do the Ocean shake! _

_Hit it, Ocean! Uh-huh! You know it! Shake it! _

Rainbow:

_'Cause I like to make you smile, smile, smile _  
_Yes I do _  
_It fills my heart with sunshine all the while _  
_Yes it does _  
_'Cause all I really need's a smile, smile, smile _  
_From these happy friends of mine _

"Hey! That's my song!" Squid yells in surprise.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"THAT'S IT! I'm the best party player around here and no one can stop me!"

Squid:

_? Dale, dale, dale ?_  
_No pierdas el tino _  
_Porque si lo pierdes _  
_Pierdes el camino! _

"Squid? What are you talking about?" Rainbow asks, taken aback.

"Ever since you came to Stampy's Lovely World, you've been trying to steal my title! And that's the only thing I'm good at, throwing parties!"

"But Squid. _You're _the one who inspired me to throw parties" Rainbow said.

"Huh?"

"Well, when I used to be a kid I wasn't the Rainbow you see this day. The truth is that I was so shy. No one knew my name. But one day I stumbled across a school and saw a crowd of kids around one little kid. And that kid, Squid. Was you"

"Me?"

"You threw the party that inspired _me _to throw parties all over Minecraftia!"

"Oh... I see. So does this mean we're even?"

"Totally"

()()()

**A/N: Short story, nice plot. Agree?**


End file.
